


Drawn in Lilac

by Nacth (Lithiriel)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Divorce, Divorced Victuuri, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiriel/pseuds/Nacth
Summary: La vida de Victor y Yuuri está dividida por los días el calendario. Los de fondo blanco y aquellos de color. Aquellos donde Yuuri se queda en casa y repasa los apuntes junto a su hija, mientras la comida se cose en la cocina y la ropa gira en la lavadora, y aquellos donde Victor puede fingir que su casa es siempre una fiesta y donde los horarios no existen.La vida de Victor y Yuuri está dividida por los días del calendario. Aquellos donde Yuuri cuida de su hija, y aquellos donde ella visita a Victor.





	Drawn in Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prólogo: Lado A

Cuando el despertador sonó en la mañana de un sábado cualquiera, Yuuri despertó con deseos de que el tiempo se detuviera. Si no era definitivamente, al menos un par de horas.

Sin embargo, así como con todo lo que quería, el universo lo ignoró por completo.

Tomó su teléfono y, sin poder ver bien gracias a la ausencia de sus gafas, presionó la pantalla sin ton ni son hasta que el sonido se hubiera detenido. Dejándolo abandonado a un lado no mucho después.

Estiró sus músculos y, por un momento, juró que sintió que alguno de ellos hacía algo muy parecido a romperse. En definitiva, su cuerpo comenzaba a querer recordarle que no se estaba haciendo más joven. Y, probablemente, que tampoco era tan buena idea quedarse hasta la madrugada revisando papeleo junto a Phichit.

Tal vez dejar de participar en tan activamente en las clases no era mala idea, vagamente recordó que Phichit le había traído un par de archivos sobre potenciales maestros para la academia. Yuuri había arrugado la nariz ante la propuesta en ese momento, encontrando la idea de colgar las zapatillas definitivamente para nada atrayente. Minako-sensei había sido capaz de enseñar un poco más de tiempo, él no veía por qué no podía hacer lo mismo.

Yuuri adoraba a Phichit, realmente, pero en cuanto al trabajo se trataba; ambos solían tener opiniones bastante discordantes.

Era un dolor de cabeza que ambos, normalmente, dejaban atrás bebiendo algo juntos.

La estrepitosa música del despertador volvió a abandonar su teléfono y Yuuri ahogó un suspiro cansino entre sus manos, y se dijo que tenía que levantarse. El sábado apenas empezaba, y tenía que sacarle algo de provecho a sus siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas.

 

* * *

 

Tras apagar la olla arrocera, y servirse una porción que probablemente fuera muy pequeña para lo que él acostumbraba comer antes, Yuuri se acomodó en la mesa de la cocina. Ya esperando por él estaba un vaso de jugo de caja, de esos que Yuuri podía jurar no sabían para nada a lo que la etiqueta indicaba, y algo de salmón ahumado.

Quitó las crayolas que aún estaban en la mesa con su mano, haciendo una nota mental para recordarle a su hija que debía guardarlas después de usarlas, peleando con la necesidad de guardarlas él mismo.

Había un par de hojas en blanco junto a ellos que Yuuri probablemente tendría que terminar guardando, con rayones de diferentes colores.

Annya había comenzado a tener la manía de dibujar, a la hora que fuera en el lugar que fuera. Yuuri tenía varios de sus dibujos pegados con imanes en el refrigerador, mientras que otros guardados en un folder manila en uno de los cajones del estudio de su pequeño departamento.

Aunque últimamente, Yuuri no había estado recibiendo obras nuevas que pudiera alagar con una sonrisa mientras fingía una expresión crítica que analiza desde diferentes ángulos.

Sorbió un poco del jugo, tratando de alejar la idea de que esas hojas hubieran terminado en el refrigerador de Victor.

Era algo de esperarse, y sabía que era egoísta querer que fuera de otra manera, pero la sola idea le dejaba un gracioso sentimiento en la base del estómago. Yuuri podía ser bastante posesivo con algunas cosas, especialmente cuando se trataba de Annya.

Empero, Victor era su padre también, y Yuuri no podía negarle ser parte de la vida de su hija. Mucho menos ahora que estaba realmente intentando.

Que ambos lo estaban haciendo.

Ahogando un suspiro y dejando de lado su desayuno a medio comer, Yuuri se puso de pie dispuesto a ordenar, pues el pequeño bicho de la incomodidad no lo dejaría en paz de otra manera.

Limpiar, fregar, barrer, lavar, y revisar cuándo era su revisión anual con el doctor.

Ser un omega de casi treinta años no era nada divertido.

Ser un omega de casi treinta años, con una niña de seis, y un divorcio a cuestas; lo era mucho menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño experimento, es un pequeño desastre, pero prometo que intentaré actualizar pronto.


End file.
